


Itsy Bitsy Cuties

by 221BSexySt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutie pies, Fluff, M/M, UST, hinting at do the sexy times, neighbor!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSexySt/pseuds/221BSexySt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>saw a destiel prompt from tumblr as follows: </p><p>COLLEGE AU WHERE CAS IS AFRAID OF SPIDERS SO IT’S ALWAYS ROOMMATE!GABE’S DUTY TO KILL THEM BUT GABE IS OUT OF TOWN AND CAS SEES A SPIDER SO HE GRABS RANDOM PASSERBY!DEAN TO HELP HIM. BONUS POINTS IF DEAN IS ALSO AFRAID OF SPIDERS BUT WANTS TO LOOK COOL AND TOUGH IN FRONT OF CASTIEL BECAUSE HE THINKS HE’S SUPER CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>by goshcas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itsy Bitsy Cuties

“Gabriel you have to come home this instant! I can’t do this! I am not messing around right now!” Castiel practically screams into the phone. He is fearfully clutching the cell phone in one hand and a shoe in the other as he stands next to his bed staring at the crisp white sheets that have been soiled by the evil black dot crawling across it toward his pillow. 

“Sorry Bro, I’m not gonna be back for a few more days. I’m sure you can kill a measly spider. It’s really not that hard.” Gabe laughs.

“This is not funny Gabe! If I try to hit it I might lose it forever within the sheets!” Castiel is almost to tears while he explains this to his roommate. 

“Well you could always set the complex on fire.” Gabe suggests. There was a pause. 

“Cas, I’m joking…” Gabe adds. Another pause. 

“Cas?” 

Castiel shakes his head to rid his head of the idea and whimpers. 

“No, no you’re right, that would be insane of me.” Castiel chuckles nervously as he eyes the spider.

“You can try to catch it…” Gabe says as Cas shrieks. The spider is on the move towards his pillow again. 

“Just go grab a cup from the kitchen and put it over the spider then slip a paper under it…” 

“GABE! I can’t take my eyes off it! What if it moves again!” Currently the creature had taken pause but Cas warily squinted at it with suspicion. 

“Then be fast! I gotta go Cas, good luck!” Dial tone rung in Castiel’s ear. He let out a sigh. 

“I’m doomed.” He croaked. Against his better judgement Castiel quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cup and then there was knock at the door. 

“Gabe?” Castiel’s eyes widened and he ran to the door to meet...Not Gabe. 

“You’re not Gabe…”

“No...Uhmm...I’m uh Dean. I live next door. Is um, everything alright? I heard yelling.” 

Castiel blushed with embarrassment. He had seen this neighbor before. Every once and awhile he would be in the hall when Dean would get back from his job at the autoshop and they nodded to each other. And maybe if their eyes lingered on each other a little longer than necessary, no one had to know. But right now Cas wasn’t really thinking about that, right now he was thinking something else... Cas’ eyes went wide and he grinned at Dean. 

“Dean... You would consider yourself a tough man, correct?” Castiel beamed. It was Dean’s turn to blush as he watched Castiel’s blue eyes fill with hope. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” He let out a small laugh. 

“Great! Would you please follow me to the bedroom then?” Cas replied as he turned on his heels and started power walking into his apartment. 

“Uh...Excuse me?”

“Please hurry!” Cas called over his shoulder. Dean’s face went from a hint of pink to a deep shade of red, but he followed Cas inside, nonetheless. When Dean finds Castiel he is standing in the bedroom staring at his bed and Dean’s breath hitches a moment. So does Cas’...but for another reason…

“It’s gone…” Castiel whimpers. 

“What is?” Dean looks around the room in a confused manner. Castiel leans to the side near Dean without taking his eyes off the bedspread and replies in a hushed whisper. 

“The spider…” 

“S-spider?” Dean stammers, now frantically looking about the room. 

“It was on my bed, and I’m...well, I’m terrified of them...Gabe normally kills them for me, but he’s out of town.” 

“Gabe...Is he your...Boyfriend?” Dean ventures trying to sound nonchalant while trying to suss out if his crush is single or not. However he was still very apprehensive about the possible spider in their midst. 

“No, he’s just my roommate...But now...I don’t know if I can even stay here tonight…” Castiel subconsciously leans even closer into Dean’s warmth, he is normally drawn to people who need his help but it was nice to have someone be his protector. Dean notices Cas’ proximity but doesn’t say anything. 

“I was hoping you could kill it for me, seeing as you are much tougher than I am.” Castiel added

“Oh..Uh, yeah…” Dean replied. But truth was, Dean was scared of spiders, too. He hated their beady little eyes and their furry little legs. Not to mention if they could jump or run…But he didn't want Cas to know he was scared, he thought Cas was cute and he wanted to look tough like Cas thought he was. 

“Well, I definitely could have killed it for you but seeing as it’s hidden itself...Um...Would you like to stay at my place?” Dean swallowed and glanced nervously over at Cas who now had completely forgot the spider and watched Dean with wide, innocent blue eyes. 

“I...I um...would like that very much...thank you…” Castiel replied. 

“You know, just until your roommate can come and kill the spider.” Dean blushed. Cas grinned.

“Well, he’s not due back for a few days, so I may be there a while.” He chuckled. 

“I could use the company.” Dean answered, this time lacing his words with more intent. 

“Then I think we should go.” Castiel replied with the same sexually fueled intent to his words. 

“But I should warn you, these walls are paper thin. I could hear you scream from my place.” Dean says raking his eyes up and down Cas. 

“I have a feeling you’ll hear me scream more later tonight.” Castiel replied as he pushed past Dean. Dean quickly followed. And on their way down the hall to Dean’s door, Dean could swear he heard the faint whistling tune of the itsy bitsy spider coming from Cas’ pursed lips.


End file.
